1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printing on textiles made from cellulose fibers or mixtures of cellulose fibers with other fibers. More specifically the invention relates to printing on such textile materials with reactive and/or developing dyes according to the etch-resist process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German application No. 23 26 522 describes a process for resist effects with reactive dyes under reactive dyes on textile surfaces of native or regenerated cellulose fiber materials. In accordance with this familiar process, sulfites, thiosulfates or thioureas are applied to the textile materials as resist agents. Alkalies are employed as setting agents and a class of reactive dyes are employed which react with the resist agent and which contain as the reactive group the .beta.-sulfatoethylsulfonic- or sulfatoethylsulfonamide group as well as another class of reactive dyes which do not react with the resist agent during setting. The resist agent is applied to the textile material by preprinting or overprinting. The dyes are set by steam or hot air treatment.
If resist printing pastes are used which contain reactive dyes such as monochlorotriazine types as well as the additives such as alkali, thickeners, oxidants, urea and the resist agent necessary for the direct printing process, one notices that the stability of such resist printing pastes is very limited and is a function of the respective monochlorotriazine dye. As a result thereof, one observes a continuing reduction of the color depth as a function of the shelf life of the resist printing paste, that is, the result is insufficiently reproducible color depth of the resist effects.
German application No. 16 19 606 describes a resist printing process according to which alkali hydroxymethane sulfonate is used as a resist agent or a substance which forms alkali hydroxymethane sulfonate under the conditions of the application. Because of an insufficient storage stability of the resist printing pastes, one obtains varying color yields during printing dependent upon the shelf life of the printing pastes.
German Pat. No. 29 16 673 describes the use of reaction products of bisulfite adducts of aldehydes or ketones with 2 to 6 carbon atoms and ammonia, or primary or secondary amines in a mole ratio of 3:1 to 1:1 as resist agent for processes for the manufacture of resist prints under reactive dyes on textile materials consisting of cellulose fibers or which contain these as a mixture with other fibers. Stable resist printing pastes are obtained which permit high color yields of the multicolored resist dyestuffs and a flawless resist of the background dyestuffs even after prolonged storage.
However, none of the above-referenced processes result in a satisfactory penetration of the print, that is, on the back side of the imprinted textiles, the printed pattern appears to be washed out and does not have the same color strength as on the front side.